Generally, users not only receive content through a user interface (UI) while processing information by using an electronic device, but also provide responses through the UI. Recently, functions of electronic devices have become diversified and the amount of information processed by and stored in the electronic devices is gradually increasing. Accordingly, a UI that enables a user to efficiently interact with an electronic device while effectively managing an application is required.
In this regard, in order to provide various functions to a user by using a limited display screen, a general portable electronic device includes many push buttons or provides a UI including many menus. In order to use such various functions, the user using the general portable electronic device needs to access complicated menus included in the UI several times. Also, as the number of menus included in the UI of the general portable electronic device is increased and menu hierarchies become complicated, it is inconvenient for the user to memorize and use the menus.
For example, the number of applications on a screen of an electronic device is limited. Thus, when a user wants to execute a certain application or function, the user needs to swipe and move several pages on the screen of the electronic device to access a desired application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.